Justin Cecil
Justin Allen Cecil (born July 9, 1988) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for Grupo Inec Zamora of the Liga EBA. In 2013, he was awarded the SBL Grand Final MVP after he helped the Lakeside Lightning win the 2013 championship. High school career From 2003 to 2005, Cecil attended Cuyahoga Valley Christian Academy in Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. After he and his family moved to Florida, he attended Lakeland Christian Academy in Lakeland where he graduated from in 2007. As a junior in 2005–06, he was an honorable mention all-state selection after averaging 19.5 points and 10.5 rebounds per game, while shooting 75 percent (FT) and 59 percent (FG). As a senior in 2006–07, he earned second team all-state honors after leading Lakeland to a 22-7 record and a berth in the Class 2A regional finals. He averaged 20.4 points and 11.9 rebounds per game. In his two-year career, he finished with 1,088 points, 609 rebounds and 154 blocked shots. In addition to basketball, Cecil played three seasons of tennis, earning all-state honors in 2005 when he finished second in the state in doubles. He was also a first team all-county selection on the outdoor courts. College career In his freshman season at North Florida in 2007–08, Cecil appeared in 19 of the Ospreys' 29 games, averaging 6.9 points and 4.2 rebounds per game. He was named the A-Sun preseason Freshman of the Year. On January 27, 2008, he suffered a season-ending shoulder injury against East Tennessee State. After redshirting the 2008–09 season, Cecil transferred to Central Florida Community College in the spring of 2009. In 2009–10, he led the Patriots to a 26-7 record, the Mid-Florida Conference tournament championship and a berth in the Florida Community College Athletic Association championship tournament. He also earned all-conference and academic all-conference honors. In 33 games, he averaged 11.6 points and 3.9 rebounds per game. On April 16, 2010, Cecil signed a National Letter of Intent to play for Mercer University. In his junior season in 2010–11, he played 30 games, averaging 5.4 points and 2.5 rebounds per game. In his senior season in 2011–12, he played 38 games, averaging 10.8 points and 3.6 rebounds per game. Professional career 2012–13 season Cecil went undrafted in the 2012 NBA draft. In July 2012, he joined Team 5 for the 2012 Worldwide Sports Marketing (WSM) Invitational held in Las Vegas, Nevada. In January 2013, Cecil signed with the Lakeside Lightning for the 2013 State Basketball League season. He went on to earn Grand Final MVP honors after helping the Lightning win the 2013 SBL championship with a 77-74 win over the Wanneroo Wolves. In 31 games, he averaged 20.5 points, 5.6 rebounds, 2.8 assists and 1.4 blocks per game. 2013–14 season On September 15, 2013, Cecil signed with Bashkimi of Kosovo for the 2013–14 Siguria Superleague season. In December 2013, he left Bashkimi after appearing in just seven games. On March 14, 2014, Cecil signed with the Perry Lakes Hawks for the 2014 State Basketball League season. In 24 games, he averaged 25.2 points, 7.8 rebounds, 2.7 assists and 1.8 blocks per game. 2014–15 season On August 17, 2014, Cecil signed with ETB Wohnbau Baskets of Germany for the 2014–15 Pro A season. However, due to injury concerns, he was released by Wohnbau on September 14, 2014. Four days later, he agreed to terms with Grupo Inec Zamora of the Liga EBA. Despite missing time during Zamora's preseason with his constant foot injuries that had previously affected him at Perry Lakes and Wohnbau, Cecil made his Liga EBA debut in the season opening 77-83 loss to Santo Domingo Betanzos on October 19, recording 10 points and 3 rebounds in 15 minutes of action off the bench. However, he withdrew mid-way through the game with a sprained ankle and was ruled out for three weeks of action. He went on to miss an additional week with the injury as he made his return on November 15 in the 75-61 win over Ferrol CB. In 20 minutes as a starter, he recorded 11 points and 4 rebounds. Personal Cecil is the son of Richard and Heidi Cecil, both of whom are horse trainers and breeders. His younger sister, Kara Jo, played college tennis at Ohio State. References External links *Eurobasket.com profile Category:Foreign basketball players Category:College Basketball players